The Random Musings of RG
by Reall-Goodchild
Summary: A collection of unfinished ideas I wrote a while back. All idea's up for grabs if you want, posted so that they're not going to waste. Rated for saftey.


The Random Unfinished Musings of Reall Goodchild

I suppose, since this is the first installment, I should explain what the heck is going on here. Well, back in my heigh day of Inuyasha fanfiction (ie, about a year and a half ago), I had a lot of ideas for fanfics. Well... I started writing a whole bunch of them... most of them didn't quite get past one or two scenes before I got distracted with a new idea or something. So they got dropped. Recently, I was going through "My Documents", and stumbled upon my old "My Stories" folder. I decide, what the heck, and read over a bunch of the things I had in it. Some of them were good, or funny, or... well, wasted, just sitting in that old folder collecting cyber dust.

So, I thought to myself, I should post them... but the problem was, they weren't finished. So, I decided to make this little, random story of random idea's that never saw the light of day on None of the stories you'll find here are finished... some might even leave off right in the middle of the scene (though I'll try to avoid those). These are the ones I never intend on finishing.

If by any chance you'd like to use any of the idea's or scenes in your own fics, just leave a review stating that, or email me using the email address in my user profile.

Please note that none of these have been edited or run through a Word processor, so they probably are chalk full of errors. Sorry!

Also, this is under the Ayame character section due to the fact a lot of the stories will be surrounding her, as it's no secret she's my favourite character. Most of the stories will include all the characters though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part I

This little scene was going to be part of a Christmas fic I was going to write... I think it was last Christmas, what I was finishing New Beginnings. The idea was a group of friends (Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kagome, Sango and Ayame... you know the usual gang) are going up to a cabin up north for Christmas, after being away at college and what not. This scene was going to be one of the very first scenes, if not THE very first scenes. A little interaction in the car...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"Inuyasha? Does it look like we've stopped?" Kagome asked glancing at the silver haired man in the seat in front of her.

"Keh. Are we at least close?" He asked

"No Inuyasha, another hour yet" Miroku said from the passenger seat.

"Damnit, why did you have to get a cottage so far away?" Inuyasha complained.

"It's my families cottage Inuyasha," Sango said boredly as she drove Ayame's minivan. "I didn't pick it out."

"Besides dog turd," Kouga jumped in. "It's only been a half hour."

"Guys...?" Kagome said hesitantly.

"What?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I think Ayame's gone brain dead." She said looking at the red headed girl beside her who was looking out the window at the snowy landscape completely tuning out the rest of the world. Kagome poked the girl, hoping to snap her out of her trance. Ayame simply blinked and sighed but showed no sign of feeling the poke. "How does she do that?" Kagome marveled silently.

"Do what?" Kouga said glancing back at the two girls behind him.

"Completely zone out," Kagome stated. "I wish I could do that."

There was complete silence for a few seconds as they drove down the practically desserted highway. Inuyasha glanced back at the redhead who was still staring out the window with a blank expression. He gave an annoyed sigh turned to face her.

"OI! AYAME!" He yelled.

Silence.

"Hey, yo! AAAYAAAAAAMEEEEE!" He said, punching her shoulder.

Still nothing.

"How the hell does she do that?" Inuyasha asked blinking at the seemingly brain dead woman.

"See! I told you." Kagome said. "Ayame can tune out everything!"

"I can what?" Ayame mummbled slowly rolling her head to look at Kagome and Inuyasha boredly as they just stared at her. "What?"

"You snap out of your little trance cuz the wench-"

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME WENCH!"

"- Here says your name but when I punch you I get nothing?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Kagome's enraged cry.

Ayame shrugged and turned back to the window, regaining her blank look. "Meh, whatever."

Kagome watched Ayame for a second then slowly reached a hand forewards and poked her lightly. "Ayame?" She asked. Nothing. "Gods, she's good."

"Sango slow down." Miroku said to the brown hair girl whose nerves were already shot. "It's slippery out... Sango did you hear me?"

"Shut it, Monk." Sango yelled at the insistantly rambling man sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

"Dear Sango, why must you always call me that?" Miroku asked sounding hurt. Sango glared at him out of the corner of her eye. Miroku thought for a minute that turned to face his other 4 friends. "In fact, why do all of you call me 'monk'? Do you even remember why?"

Inuysha and Kouga looked at each other, as if the other held the answer. Kagome looked up in thought but could remember nothing. Ayame snorted lightly.

"Because when when we were kids you use to go around talking about how you came from a long line of monks and one day you were going to be a monk. We use to do it to make fun of your stupidity, but then we got older and you became a lech so we kept the nickname because of the irony." She giggled. "You also use to say you had a void in your right hand. You called it a wind tunnel." She stopped and turned to look at the stunned young man in the front of the minivan, everyone else following in suit.

"Man, you were a real dumbass when you were a kid." Inuyasha laughed.

"How the hell do you remember all that?" Kouga asked, turning back to the red haired woman.

Ayame shrugged and turned back to the window. "It's gift." She giggled, then resumed her blank expression. 


End file.
